


"It's a Deal."

by itsab



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious Kyouya, Cuties, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Y/N hasn't been accepting any of Kyouya's gifts, and he's very upset about it!
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	"It's a Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is female, and there is an awful use of japanese words and suffixes. Also, continuous misspelling of Kyouya.

Y/L Y/N was raised modestly, by her family who didn’t always have very much. She grew up without an abundance of money – or material possessions, for that matter.

Until her beginning years of middle school, which is when the Y/L family came into the money they had now, she led (what her friends may consider) a ‘commoner’ life. Growing up this way meant that she didn’t hold much stock in frivolous expenses, and didn’t enjoy people wasting their money on her. After all, money wasted on non-useful things, was not appreciated by those who couldn’t afford much.

Her life changed a lot when the family business suddenly boomed. The most obvious change was her families move to a new country – her parents could now afford to live in Japan, which was a lot easier for their work, and saved them tons of money with their international freighting issues. Included with such a move, was a new school for Y/N and her siblings.

Ouran Middle School was where Y/N ended up transferring to. As a smaller division of the larger Ouran Academy, a prestigious private school, it held top-of-the-line teachers, as well as the best equipment – and even their students were elite!

Despite finding many of the students at Ouran slightly emotionally distant (which she initially thought was very odd for children), Y/N did manage to make a fair few friends at the school. The most interesting of these new friends was Tamaki Suoh, a French transfer student who arrived in their last year of middle school.

Tamaki was a lively boy, who loved Japanese culture and learning (especially about Japanese culture) just as much a Y/N did, but also came with a secretly heart-breaking backstory. It was unknown to Y/N at the time, but Tamaki Suoh’s odd friendship would come with more than just a sad backstory. Because, with Tamaki, came the cool and aloof Kyoya Ootori.

That particular boy was as cold as an ice-cube, and actually getting close to him was an impossible feat for most people – so, it was amazing to everyone (especially to Kyoya himself) that both Tamaki and Y/N managed to do so.

Admittedly, it initially took a bit of time for the two middle schoolers to get through to the third Ootori son. Tamaki, Y/N gleefully found out, had annoyed Kyoya into a friendship with him. In opposition, Y/N and Kyoya bonded over a shared exasperation towards Tamaki’s dramatics, which they soon forged into a friendship that was based upon many different shared interests. And, without the two realising, little by little Kyoya and Y/N’s friendship developed into something even more complex.

They officially began dating towards the end of their first year of high school. It was a rather brash decision, considering both teens were involved in Ouran’s ‘Host Club’ – a club founded by Tamaki Suoh, but run by Ootori and Y/L.

Neither teen was particularly interested in ‘public dates’. As well-known members of their equally important families, it was better they weren’t so liberal with their affection in front of others, as it might make waves in their reputations – or rather, their families’ reputations. So, often their dates would simply be the two of them curled up in a living area of one of their homes, fleshing out cosplay concepts for the club, or working on schoolwork together – simply enjoying each other’s presence. They were two clever teens who found peace of mind in the company of each other.

Secretly, the couple preferred these humble ‘dates’. The thought of physically dressing up and going out to dinner was far too reminiscent of their Host Club jobs anyway. The last thing they wanted to do was create more instances in their lives, like the Host Club.

These calmer dates continued throughout the summer between their first year and their second, with the only difference being that they substituted one of their houses for a sunny beach in Europe, and their schoolwork with more exciting reading materials – a fantasy novel for Y/N, business journals and strategy papers for Kyoya.

Their second year at Ouran’s high school ended up being one of the craziest years of their young lives. After the addition of a certain cross-dressing first-year, the Host Club was more popular than ever before, and shenanigans became commonplace in Music Room 3.

Haruhi Fujioka, the natural type, connected to Y/N instantly. The two female Host Club members shared similar opinions on the ridiculousness of the club. More often than not, the boys would do something silly and outrageous, and Haruhi would grunt ‘stupid rich people’ under her breath while Y/N snorted at their idiocy next to her – they were fast friends.

So, it was Haruhi who Kyoya went to when he needed help in his relationship with Y/N. Which was not very often, he’d have you know!

“You should return these, Kyoya-senpai.” Haruhi muttered, rolling her eyes at Kyoya’s gift choice. A diamond tennis bracelet, and matching earrings? On what planet would Y/N, Kyoya’s girlfriend wear something so ostentatious? “Y/N won’t accept them.”

Kyoya grunted, snapping his black journal shut in a huff. “I already know this, she had it delivered back to my home over the weekend.” At first, Kyoya had been hurt by the rejection of his gift. Had it not been her size? Was the gift wrong for her? He then took it as an opportunity to get her something even better, he was always willing to do extra work to get better results. “I just brought it with me today to give to Tamaki. He offered to return it to the jewellers, on his way home this evening.” Kyoya dared not to mention that Tamaki’s ridiculous self had admitted that he was going to scout for Haruhi’s potential engagement ring – he claimed that it was something a ‘father’ should pick out.

“You should get her something less stupid.” Haruhi didn’t mean to sound so rude, and immediately back-tracked at the sight of Kyoya’s devil-aura surrounding him. “I mean, you know Y/N even better than me.” Haruhi felt the room’s iciness, and vaguely wondered if Kyoya would mentally change the temperature to be more threatening. “She doesn’t like flashy things, Kyoya-senpai.”

“Hn.”

Later, Kyoya purchased a new laptop for Y/N. It was top of the line, but not aggressively ostentatious. He hand-wrote the note he attached to the box; ‘For Y/N, from Kyoya’. The driver drove off with the box, and Kyoya retired to his room to do some budgeting for the club. Within two hours, there was a knock at his door.

“Ootori-san, this was delivered for you.” A maid dropped the very box that he’d just sent to Y/N’s back into his hands, before bowing out. There had been an amendment to his note; ‘I already have one :)’.

He decided he needed to have a more romantic approach, so he thought very deeply about all their interactions, searching for an idea. The next day, Kyoya attempted to gift an expensive pair of Italian slippers to her. ‘To Y/N, love Kyoya’. She had mentioned days ago that she liked a pair she’d seen a J-Pop star wearing. Again, they were returned, ‘Thank you for the thought <3’.

Now, Kyoya was beginning to get annoyed. He sent to her a collection of first-edition novels by her favourite authors, all signed and leather-bound. They lay in a gorgeous hamper; the note spoke of even more love than his previous, ‘The knowledge and wisdom you find in these pages cannot compare to the knowledge and wisdom I’ve found within you’. The third Ootori son had been incredibly proud. It was a masterpiece! His gift had been so thoughtful and romantic, that even Tamaki had shed a few tears of pride (read: he bawled his eyes out when he weaselled the gift information out of Kyoya).

Still, within a few hours, the books had returned to his side and now sat on his own bookshelf. Kyoya felt awful, and he began to internally fret. Perhaps, this was her way of slowing their relationship? Maybe she couldn’t accept, because she didn’t plan on keeping their relationship alive for much longer?

“Oh, Ootori-san!” The head butler at the Y/L estate had been surprised to see Kyoya at their door so late into the evening. And on a school night! “Are you here to see Y/N-san?”

Kyoya smiled tersely, “Hai.”

“She’s in the library,” The butler gestured Kyoya in, knowing he knew the way. “Will you be staying for dinner?”

“I will let you know.”

“Gomen, Ootori-san.”

Practically barging into the library, Kyoya called out for Y/N, despite already knowing she’d be in the back. “Y/N?”

A surprised, “Kyoya-kun?”, came from her favourite arm chair. “What are you doing here? We didn’t have plans, did we?”

He shook his head, “No, we didn’t. I came here to ask if you wish to proceed with our relationship.” At her startled and confused face, Kyoya went on, “Your continued refusal of my gifts informs me that you no longer share my affections. Thus, I have concluded you may want to terminate our relationship.” His vocabulary was rather lovely, for someone who simply wanted to break down in tears, whilst simultaneously screaming in anger.

“What?” Y/N’s mouth gaped, genuinely shocked by what Kyoya was suggesting. “’No longer share my affections’? Of course, I still love you, Kyoya!” Y/N tried not to shy away from her emotions, unlike Kyoya, and had been saying ‘I love you’ since almost the beginning of their relationship. “I just… The gifts were too much, that’s all!”

‘Too much’? Kyoya didn’t truly understand. He wondered if it was another ‘foreigner’ thing. “They were thoughtful, and not ‘flashy’, which is what Haruhi suggested, since you didn’t like the diamonds.” He racked his brain, “I can’t think of other gifts that would mean more to you-”

“No, no, no!” Y/N dropped her book onto her chair, before rushing to take Kyoya’s hands into her own, “The gifts were lovely and wonderful, very thoughtful! You couldn’t have been more perfect.” Kyoya preened at her words, reveling in her praise of him. “But, I don’t like a lot of money to be spent on me, that’s all. I’m not used to it, even now…”

Kyoya understood her, “I see.” He released her warm hands, in favour of cupping her face in an uncharacteristically sweet gesture, “But, such gifts are how my parents showed their affections; it’s all I know.”

Y/N’s own understanding flooded her features. She’d listened to Kyoya explain his often-absent parents. The two adults weren’t ‘in love’, but still loved each other. Kyoya had once revealed that he feared he wouldn’t know how to love Y/N properly, as he had no true reference guide on such subjects. Slowly, Y/N conceded, “Fine. A few gifts, not too often, and no more really expensive ones either. Oh, and, hand deliver them!” Y/N hoped that her skin didn’t display how warm her cheeks felt. “…I like when you come and see me.”

Kyoya agreed to her conditions, taking note to write them in his journal, afterwards. “So, shall I hand-deliver the books tomorrow?” At Y/N’s shy nod, he let out a smile, amused by her uncomfortableness at accepting gifts. “Perhaps, if you would like, you can get me a few gifts too?” Kyoya felt her awkwardness now, “As an equal trade. Once a month. Like the ‘Christmas’ gifts.”

It was a savvy business proposal, as Y/N would expect from her business-savvy boyfriend, “It’s a deal.” Her smile was wide, and Kyoya couldn’t help himself. He leaned down to press a kiss to the lips that stretched so beautifully. The moment was so perfect-

“Ootori-san, will you be staying for dinner, then?”


End file.
